


A Dumb Idea

by greatbriton



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly visit and a casual Sunday afternoon easily escalates to something more.  Can probably be any continuity, though I’m leaning toward MCU, I guess.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dumb Idea

It was meant to be a social visit. One they did on occasion, not enough if you ask Rhodey, where work and the world saving took a break and they could forget about that stuff for a little while. It rarely turned out that way and today was no different. 

Rhodey was on the sofa watching the Philadelphia game on Tony’s overly expensive and large television. It’d take being on the field with the players to see football in better quality. Tony was, of course, still fiddling with one of his tinker toys. He was unable to pull himself away until he had things just right, it was something Rhodey had grown used to. It didn’t bother him much. Rhodey still enjoyed Tony’s presence behind him. The random clanks of metal on metal, or sudden drill going loudly, or even Tony’s pleased hums to himself were comforting to Rhodey. 

Sometimes, on days like this when Tony was distracted by his work, Rhodey would lend a helping hand but Tony usually preferred getting something completed on his own and when he was happy with it he’d joyfully show Rhodey. It suited Rhodey more to lay back and wait for his name to come sounding from one corner or another of Tony’s garage. 

He didn’t take notice of the silence, besides the game on low volume, for a while. It wasn’t until Tony flopped onto the sofa, putting his back against the armrest going horizontal with his legs landing over Rhodey’s lap, that Rhodey realized Tony was done with messing around in his workshop. Though he was still engrossed in the work he was doing on a tablet he had so he didn’t seem to take notice of Rhodey raising his arms in protest and the sideways glare that was sent his way.

“Hey, man. Do I look like part of the couch to you?” Rhodey asked when Tony’s legs remained. Dark jeans and pale bare feet atop Rhodey’s thighs seemed to be getting comfortable. Only Tony would do the kind of work he does without shoes on. 

Tony peeked an eye out from behind the tablet, which was mostly transparent, and tsk’d at Rhodey. “Come on. You weren’t doing anything better.”

“That’s not the point,” Rhodey argued but he lost all steam to keep it up when Tony’s face kind of disappeared back behind his work and he began tapping at the screen. Tony’s toes wiggled absent mindedly as if taunting him but it was stupid and cute so Rhodey just sighed and turned his attention back to the football game. 

He found he couldn’t get back into the enthusiasm and interest of the sport as his attention kept getting brought back to the legs resting on top of him. The warmth slowly seeping through clothing and becoming a comfortable weight against him. Tony’s big toe on his right foot was almost constantly in motion as if it flicking back and forth fueled power to Tony’s brain. His friend kept poking at that tablet, pausing every so often to look over his work to scratch at his chin in thought. 

Tony appeared unaware of how much this little bit of contact distracted Rhodey and so Rhodey tried not to draw attention to it. He could suck it up. Or he could man up and push Tony’s legs off of him. He should have done that from the start and he wouldn’t have been in this situation. Tony grumbled under his breath and lowered the screen to his lap but kept all his concentration on it, toe twitching stiffly in an echo of his sudden frustration. 

Rhodey realized he had been slowly tensing and so he let out a breath and relaxed. This was nothing, he had to tell himself. In his relaxing, Rhodey dropped a hand to Tony’s shin, palm resting over jeans in a casual manner. Hell, if Tony was going to take over his space then he was going to rest his arms where he wanted to, right?

His thumb ran softly across the fabric of Tony’s jeans, a touch that was barely noticeable. Not enough to satisfy Rhodey. He must have something loose in his head because more touching was a bad idea. Rhodey’s thumb lightly moved back and forth, the texture of the pants becoming familiar. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Tony and didn’t see any acknowledgement of the hand or Rhodey’s attention. That was when Rhodey’s thumb slid past jean fabric and touched the cool skin of Tony’s ankle. 

Rhodey paused and stared at the television like he were still watching the game. Tony didn’t look up or make a protest at the touch. His toes did curl and flex quickly and his leg moved slightly, riding the cuff of his jeans against Rhodey’s thumb. Rhodey licked his bottom lip as curiosity peeked inside him. 

It was strange to be so nervous about touching Tony, they were never shy about it. But their interactions had always been in different contexts, friendly, with different feelings behind them. Rhodey couldn’t put his finger on it but the air between them was somehow different right now, or it was for him at least. The contact of skin was innocent but it was burning into Rhodey and he wanted to continue, a charge building inside him. He had always wanted to but the thought that Tony wouldn’t be receptive and that their friendship would suffer held him back. 

That’s what made him question himself in that instant. Was this actually something different or was he creating this scenario in his head? Was Tony only not saying anything because he really was oblivious? Rhodey wasn’t sure but Tony was never completely unaware of much that went on around him. 

He decided to stop acting like a teenager who was too frightened to kiss his first crush and just give it a shot. Consequences were suddenly a secondary priority. Rhodey moved his hand down and wrapped his fingers around the thin ankle that was exposed to him. His thumb began motioning gentle circles into the top of Tony’s foot. Rhodey wasn’t particularly a foot kind of guy but you had to start somewhere. His other hand pressed into the bottom of Tony’s foot, Rhodey’s thumb massaging into the arch. 

Tony made a soft contented noise and looked up from the tablet that had been consuming his time. He didn’t say anything, which was unusual, but there was a sudden intensity in his eyes. Rhodey’s lips quirked momentarily into a smile before he looked down at his hands working at Tony’s foot. Toes curled and uncurled in a lazy fashion when Rhodey’s thumb pushed into the pad of calloused flesh. 

“This is probably what you were trying for, isn’t it?” Rhodey asked to fill the silence. The quiet was letting him think and he was starting to worry that this was a bad idea. 

Tony laughed, “It does feel really good.” 

“Good,” Rhodey said before he tickled a finger up Tony’s foot. Jerking in amused surprise Tony lightly pushed his foot into Rhodey’s thigh. Rhodey’s hands went exploring up Tony’s leg as an alternative to the foot now hiding from him. 

His strong fingers trailed under Tony’s pant leg, tracing along skin and teasing against hair. He reached Tony’s calf then wrapped his hand around the muscle there and began massaging into it. Rhodey looked up at Tony, suddenly eager to let his intentions known. Tony watched him, his eyes getting heavier. Then he moved the tablet from its resting place on his chest to the floor, that hand coming back to run down his own chest, pulling at his shirt as it did. 

“I got this twinge in my muscle, if you could help me out,” Tony said behind a mask of sincerity. “It’s really been bothering me.”

Rhodey’s hand slipped away from Tony’s leg, “Where’s that?” 

Tony reached down to rub at the top of his inner thigh, making a pained expression. “It’s so tight, you know.”

“That sounds like it needs immediate attention, man,” Rhodey nodded. He untangled himself from underneath Tony’s legs, the other man dropping one to the floor to give Rhodey ease of movement. Tony was smiling now and it was infectious. Rhodey moved to his knees between Tony’s legs and leaned over him. He put one hand down beside Tony’s waist to hold himself up and beginning at Tony’s knee, his other hand smoothed its way up Tony’s thigh. 

Rhodey felt the heat of Tony in his fingers, encouraged as Tony’s hips adjusted into the touch. Letting out a heavy breath at the nervous squirming of his gut warring with his slowly growing arousal, Rhodey watched his hand make the journey up Tony’s inseam to squeeze just before the joint where leg met crotch. 

He didn’t realize he was avoiding looking at Tony until the man under him grabbed the collar of his t-shirt. It wasn’t a rough yank, but it was strong enough to get Rhodey’s attention and lead him closer to Tony. A few inches apart Rhodey and Tony paused. Rhodey could smell the spicy after shave and cool machinery and oil that Tony smelled of when he was down here working. It was a familiar scent but mixed with the way Tony glanced down at his lips and it was a combination that sent a jolt down Rhodey’s body. 

But there was still some sense in him.

“You know. This is really a dumb idea,” Rhodey said even as he thought about finally being able to kiss the lips of his best friend. He had thought about it plenty of times. Daydreamed about it even. It was something Rhodey let himself wonder about over the years but not something he never thought was going to actually happen. He knew how screwed up it would get. I couldn’t get anything but all kinds of stupid screwed up. 

And here he was about to be stupid.

Tony smiled, reassuringly but it didn’t do much to alleviate Rhodey of his nibbling worries. “Dumb ideas are usually the best ideas.”

Rhodey shook his head and squeezed Tony’s thigh again. His fingers teasingly inching upward. “You are full of shit and you know it.”

In answer Tony closed the distance between them and pressed his warm lips against Rhodey’s. Tony’s grip in Rhodey’s shirt tightened, scrunching it up around his neck. The kiss was soft but determined at first. And short. They broke for a quick moment, eyes catching each other in the close proximity before Rhodey initiated another kiss that grew from soft and rather chaste to smooth and heated. Rhodey groaned into Tony’s mouth, easily pressuring Tony’s lips apart to deepen the kiss. 

Rhodey’s free hand moved over Tony’s waistband, under the hem of his shirt, and flirted with the skin of Tony‘s abdomen. Tony had wrapped a hand around Rhodey’s head, keeping him pinned to the position he wanted him in. 

Yep, here he was being stupid. Rhodey was beyond caring anymore. 

Tony tasted a little like fruit, he must have eaten some earlier. He took quickly to letting his tongue move over Tony’s bottom lip because the times he did it Tony would grip a little tighter at him, pulling him closer. Rhodey’s hand ran up Tony’s chest, his muscles tense underneath him and then his fingers ran across a nipple and he gently rubbed and then pinched it. 

It was the first real noise Tony had made since he had stopped speaking. A short moan in the back of his throat as he pressed his body into Rhodey’s. Rhodey smiled against Tony’s mouth and the facial hair prickling against his own stubbled skin. 

Then Rhodey pressed kisses down Tony’s rough cheek and throat to his neck. He harassed Tony’s nipple again while slowly and lightly licking at the hollow of Tony’s neck, getting another press of body and a small noise. 

“Rhodey--” Tony said quietly, looking down his nose to meet Rhodey’s eyes. His eyes were dark and this stupidity was definitely happening now. Rhodey had seen flirty, playful and sometimes physical Tony before but never this. Tony was as into this as Rhodey was and the realization of that went straight to Rhodey’s dick like a jolt of electricity. A surge of repressed need coursing through him. He wanted to push into Tony and touch all of him. 

Rhodey pushed himself back onto his knees, leaving his hand resting beside the bright glowing arc reactor in Tony’s chest. He wanted to circle it with his finger, feel the coolness of it in contrast to the heat of Tony’s skin but he avoided the temptation. He didn’t want Tony here with him just to get distracted by shiny lights. He knew what the arc reactor was, he’d seen it up close before. 

Tony squirmed a little around Rhodey, his legs pressing to either side of Rhodey’s own. One of his arms fell above his head to the arm rest and the other settled to his side, waiting to see what Rhodey wanted to do. Tony watched, his chest rising and falling under Rhodey’s hand, with his mouth barely open and lips red from kissing. From there Rhodey could see Tony’s hard on tight and restrained underneath his clothing. The urge to unzip Tony and wrap his hand around it was strong but he resisted. 

Rhodey brought his hand down Tony’s chest and stomach to lightly run along the hair leading into the waistline of Tony’s pants. Fingers dipped underneath fabric to feel the soft sensitive skin hiding there. Tony was probably grinding his teeth waiting for him but Rhodey liked making him stew in his juices. He smiled to himself, enjoying this chance to touch Tony like this. It definitely beat friendly hugs, pats on the back and occasional arms around the waist. After all this time and this was it so Rhodey was now determined to enjoy himself.

There was a length of Tony’s belly exposed from Rhodey’s earlier exploration that was begging to be given more attention. With his other hand Rhodey pulled Tony’s shirt up further and leaned down to press his lips to skin. He trailed kisses down Tony’s side while running his fingers along the dip that Tony’s hip created. Rhodey’s hand easily moved into that hollow and over Tony’s hip bone. He gripped the side of Tony’s waist and slid themselves down the couch enough to pull Tony’s head off of the arm rest to lie flat on the couch cushion. 

Rhodey’s mouth lazily trailed over Tony’s other hip then he lightly scraped teeth over the skin. The noise of the television crowded out the noise of Tony’s breath catching for an instant but Rhodey felt it. 

Bringing his hand back to the front of Tony’s pants he teased again at the skin for a moment before easily unbuttoning them. Rhodey leaned back as his palm pressed into Tony’s erection through the rough material separating them. Tony’s hips pressed upward into Rhodey’s warm hand, lifting off the couch in a display of his complete disregard for shame. 

Rhodey bit back a pathetic noise at the sight and breathed, “Damn, Tony.” He pressed his palm into Tony again, feeling the hard heat rub into him.

Tony aimed a frustrated groan at Rhodey and ran a hand over his own stomach, itching to act on his needs. “Shut up. You make a guy wait this long what do you want?” 

Tony had seemed determined to let Rhodey go at his own pace but he was boiling over now. Even though Rhodey was momentarily stuck on the idea that Tony had been somehow waiting for him, he didn’t have time to let it process. Tony unzipped his own pants and guided Rhodey’s hand into the opening. 

“I need you to get on with it,” Tony let out a pleased breath as Rhodey’s fingers pressed into him through the thin layer of his briefs. He caught Rhodey’s frown at being rushed and sighed, “Please.”

“Should have known you’d be bossy. Like always,” Rhodey said. “Least you asked nice.” 

Rhodey took his hand away long enough to pull Tony’s underwear and pants down his hips, exposing Tony’s erection. It was full and pink, falling to rest against Tony’s lower stomach. Rhodey didn’t tease around this time. He bent down and ran his tongue from Tony’s ball sack to the base of his dick. 

Tony let out a low noise that wasn’t anything distinguishable. 

Taking Tony’s erection up between his fingers, Rhodey looked up Tony’s body at him. Tony’s eyelids were low, almost shut, and his jaw was tense. 

“Is that what you want?” Rhodey questioned. “Like this?” 

He ran his tongue up the sensitive skin and the shaft, leaving a moist trail that he used his fingers and palm to work over as he pumped Tony a couple times. 

“Yeah. Yeah, keep doing that,” Tony answered numbly. 

Tony had a fist clenched above his head on the couch arm, wanting to grab hold of something. He looked flustered and flushed. Rhodey was glad that Tony wasn’t collected and cool, he wanted to get reactions from him. 

He would have taken his time if he had his way. Rhodey was all for diving in and getting to the action but this wasn’t some thrill chasing or a test flight for a new model jet or Stark suit. This was Tony. This was years of tamping down his desire and stomping his heart back into place because this was Tony. This was Tony though so he would forgo his craving to follow and learn every twist and turn of Tony’s body. 

Because it was Tony he would do about anything.

He took the base of Tony’s dick in his hand getting used to the heat and feel of it. Rhodey’s tongue trailed up from his hand to the tip, slowly and deliberately. He kept his eyes on Tony and felt his own dick twitch in need when Tony tilted back to press into the cushion. Tony’s eyes closed as Rhodey’s mouth enclosed around the head. 

Tony made a noise and said something that sounded like “feels good” before falling into silence again as Rhodey took just a moment for himself to tease his tongue around Tony. He twirled it around the leaking tip and then down and up the shaft to the top where he repeated his tease. Tony’s hips twitched forward before Rhodey pressed his arm onto Tony’s waist to keep him down. 

He then began working his hand and mouth up and down in unison, slow and lazily at first. Rhodey pressed his palm into Tony’s balls every so often, making Tony hiss. Despite his need to get things going it was Tony who seemed most content at keeping this pace. He relaxed into the movement and his breathing grew steadily heavy. Rhodey was enjoying his work. The taste and feel of Tony was arousing to his senses. So much so that he had to shift uncomfortably as his own erection demanded attention. 

Rhodey began to move a faster rhythm, feeling his own desire for release, making wet noises slap from his lips. He pressed his tongue into the underside of Tony’s hard on with each upward motion. Tony’s breath began to come out in short pants and Rhodey could feel his muscles contracting in anticipation. Just when he felt that he was on the verge of getting Tony to release, he was pushed back and Tony was sitting up in front of him.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony said in a breathless rush. 

“What? Something I do wrong,” Rhodey asked as his mind whirled in confusion. He was almost as out of breath as Tony and couldn’t think quick enough to realize Tony was already unbuttoning Rhodey’s pants. 

“Not at all,” Tony smiled. He pushed Rhodey’s shirt up, signaling that Rhodey should take it off, which he did. Then Tony was hauling him up to settle straight up on his knees and pulling Rhodey free of his pants, with no ceremony. 

All the air rushed out of Rhodey as Tony took the ignored erection into his mouth. Hot and moist and overwhelming. Rhodey let out a long and deep groan that sounded more like he was in pain than anything else. He let out a few choice curses as well. 

Tony’s arms wrapped around Rhodey, pulling him close and holding him there. Hands roamed over Rhodey’s lower back and over his ass, curiously exploring without hesitating with his oral attentions. Rhodey had a frustrating and distracting thought that Tony was obviously more skilled at this than he was. Getting most of his dick in his mouth with each dip of his head. Rhodey shook his head and let the thought go. He had to let it go. 

His hand found its way to the back of Tony’s head, fingers lacing through the dark strands. He stroked absently at the hair, messing it about in doing so. Tony took it as positive encouragement and he moaned around Rhodey and began going faster. Making noises in his throat that sent vibrations up Rhodey, pushing him closer to his orgasm. 

That’s when Rhodey noticed Tony take a hand away and wrap it around his own dick. Tony began jerking himself off in short, quick, strokes in order to catch up to Rhodey. It was enough to get Rhodey there in a sudden rush. 

“Ton--” it felt amazingly good he didn’t want to speak. “Tony-- God, Tony,” was the only form of warning he was able to give. 

With a strangled rush of air that escaped his lips in a series of grunts he reached climaxed, releasing into Tony’s waiting mouth. That tongue danced around him, making him twitch and jerk as it lapped along now overly sensitive nerves. 

Then Tony leaned back, still pumping at his own erection and licking at a little bit of fluid around his mouth that had escaped his lips. Rhodey, still recovering but desperate at the sight Tony was making, lowered himself quickly and wrapped his mouth around Tony. He let Tony continue to work at himself but sucked at the head and it was only a few harsh jerks of Tony’s hand and then warm seed hit Rhodey’s tongue. He followed Tony through his orgasm. Letting the breathless whines that Tony let out with each of his final pulls wash over him. 

Finally Tony came down and Rhodey leaned away just to have his face pulled in quickly for a rough kiss. They breathed into each other’s faces for a moment before Rhodey turned and pressed his forehead into the crook of Tony’s neck. He huffed his breaths against Tony’s collar while Tony’s warm breath brushed past his ear. He listened to every ragged intake of air Tony took and smiled at what had just happened. 

After their bodies settled Tony pushed himself from under Rhodey and let Rhodey slide in beside him against the back of the couch. Tony chuckled and scratched at his chin. Rhodey prepared himself for all the shit he had worked to avoid for years. He looked past Tony and at the television that was still playing the long forgotten football game. He didn’t care who won anymore. He didn’t even focus on what was on the screen, just used it as something to look at that wasn’t Tony’s face as he said what he was about to say. 

“So I got this new idea for fitting a repulsion stabilizer on the back of the suit,” Tony said, giving Rhodey a glance then reaching down to pull his tablet back to his chest. “Want to take a look?”

Rhodey was surprised and it showed on his face for a flash before he grinned with a nod. “Sure.”

 

END


End file.
